The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to an integrated circuit graphics display system.
Graphics display systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Graphics display systems typically include a display engine that may perform display functions. The display engine is the part of the graphics display system that receives display pixel data from any combination of locally attached video and graphics input ports, processes the data in some way, and produces final display pixels as output.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.
The present invention provides a method of processing graphics data in a display engine. The display engine may process graphics images formatted in a plurality of formats including a color look up table (CLUT) format. The system accepts data structures that describe the graphics in a window. The data structures may include an indicator to load a CLUT. The system sorts the data structures into a list, preferably according to the location of the window on the display. The system then loads conversion data for converting the CLUT-formatted data into a different data format, preferably according to the sequence of data structures on the list.